Griefstricken
by Emblembabe
Summary: This is an emotional story. Please Review!
1. Why?

**Emblembabe:** Listen to me people of the Fire Emblem world! I am about to reveal a story not ever told of in the Fire Emblem

game known as Rekka no Ken! It was made by me, just so you know, and takes place before the cut scene in which Athos

explains why Nergal is so evil, at Castles Ostia, after the death of Ninian. So read, gain knowledge and enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN THE WONDERS OF FIRE EMBLEM...OH CRUEL FATE! Chapter One: Why? Castle Ostia: Hectors Quarters 

Hector sat on the side of his bed with his head bowed. He felt tired and his head was aching. Emotions were swirling in him and

he felt hopeless. Lyn stood with her arms crossed. She was near the door and she too was feeling terrible, but it was her heart that

was aching.

"Why did this have to happen Lyn?" Lord Hector spoke with remorse in his voice "First it was his father, now.... Ninian"

Lyn put her hands on her face, finding the tragic memory unbearable.

"I cannot believe it!" she gasped "I know how horrible it is to loose a parent, but, it must be unbearable, to loose someone who

means so much to you too, by your own hand..."

"IT WAS NOT BY HIS HAND!" Hector interrupted, finding the tension in him so painful "It was the sword, could you not tell?

Eliwood could never move like that by his own will! A sword that is _sacred?!_ A sword that is _cursed_ more like!"

Lyn sat next to Hector, she bowed her head and put her arms in her lap.

"So that means the slayage of dragons was its only purpose Hector" she whispered "It took control over Eliwood's body to fulfil

that one purpose, regardless of what its wielder believes."

Hector sighed, "I just wish this never had happened. Eliwood is my friend, and I've had to watch the people he loves die in his

arms, and I'm left unable to do anything for him..."

"We are ALL friends Hector! I wanted to stop this too! I want to stop this whole war!" Lyn reassured "All we can do now, is

stand by each others side, carry on, and fight for good."

"You're right. We just have to do what we can for Eliwood. He is suffering the worst and we must there for him. But I tell you

now, Nergal will pay for this! I DETEST HIM FOR WHAT HE DID! To Eliwood's knowledge, he was killing a _dragon_ against

his will, as far as he knew, he was _protecting_ us, that is what the sword made him believe. And Nergal began to rip at

Eliwood's heart without him even realising it!"

"Stop it." Lyn said as her eyes began to swell with tears. She wanted to be strong. But Hectors anger made him continue.

"Eliwood _ran_ to Ninian and STILL Nergal was mocking him! Laughing at him! Hurting him as he looked down on them! It was

like he was _stabbing_ Eliwood and ..."

"**STOP IT HECTOR!!!"** Lyn screamed as she could no longer hold her tears back "DON'T MAKE IT WORSE THAN IT

ALLREADY IS! I'M IN ENOUGH PAIN WITHOUT YOU BRINGING THE WHOLE THING BACK! I WAS _THERE_

REMEMBER?! _I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO COMFORT HER LITTLE BROTHER REMEMBER_?!"

Lyn cried, hiding her face in her hands. She knew how angry Hector was but she was annoyed at how insensitive and careless he

can be. The emotions were still raw in her too.

"Lyn... I'm sorry!" Hector begged when he realised how carried away he had become, "I'm hurt! I didn't want to make it

worse! For either of us! I just want Nergal to pay! I want him to suffer for what we have suffered. I want to obliterate his plans for

controlling our world!"

"And so do I!" came a new voice from the door. It was Athos.


	2. Grief

**Chapter Two: Grief **

**Castle Ostia: Eliwood's Room **

Eliwood stood straight and still at a window, looking over the Ostian kingdom. The warm air seeped through, with the breeze

ruffling Eliwood's cloak and lush red hair. The heat was suffocating. Eliwood's darkened blue eyes, now blood shot from tears,

contained nothing but pain, anguish and suffering. His swollen heart beat painfully in his chest as every second went by, without

Ninian.

"Why did you go?" Eliwood thought, "I wanted to protect you. Wanted for you to be happy" 

_**Ninian?**_

_**Ninian, don't cry.**_

_**I don't know what has happened,**_

_**But I do know I never **_

**_Want to see you so sad._**

Then a memory came to him. They were in Bern together, just before infiltrating the castle.

And there she was, glowing in the sunshine. Her bright smile, her rosy cheeks, crimson eyes...and she was laughing happily.

Laughing at something Eliwood had said. He didn't even remember what it was.

_**I like it when you laugh.**_

And then the memory faded. The very sound of her humble voice was enough to make Eliwood's tears spring back.

He missed Ninian terribly. Her voice, her face, her dancing... everything. All he wanted was to tell her his secret. He knew that

she had a secret. Or what _was_ a secret. Eliwood understood now, why she said she was deceiving him, lying to everyone.

But it didn't matter. It matter to Eliwood what she really was, it was _who_ she was that mattered to him. Eliwood lowered his head

as tears fell down his cheeks.

_Before entering the sacred resting-place of Durandal, Eliwood was running. Running towards Ninian. _

_**Ninian.**_

**Lord Eliwood. **

_**I finally caught up with you.**_

_**What's wrong, Ninian?**_

_**Why the long face?**_

**Please, do not worry**

**on my account.**

**I... I am not worthy- -**

**I am not even worthy to**

**stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood.**

**I have been deceiving you.**

_**Yes as you were**_

_**saying before.**_

_**Ninian...**_

_**You have been keeping **_

_**some secret from us?**_

**Yes...**

_**But you can't**_

_**tell me what it is.**_

_**Am I right?**_

...**Yes.**

_**Very well.**_

**What...?**

_**If it is too hard for you to**_

_**talk about, I will not force you.**_

Just... if you ever feel 

_**Able, tell me then.**_

**But...I have been false...**

**I have lied to you and**

**the others.**

Ninian, I... 

_The Archsage Athos had interrupted him, for he had to retrieve Durandal quickly. Nils could feel that Nergal _

_had strengthened. Eliwood was cut in mid-sentence but knew he must go. Eliwood looked into Ninian's _

_beautiful eyes and thought that, maybe it could wait... _

Eliwood looked down at his hands, the hands that held the two people he loved the most while they breathed their last. He

remembered his father, strong and noble, turning cold as his life slipped through his fingers. And then Ninian, her innocent eyes

looking up into Eliwood's own. It was like when he rescued her the year before, only then, she was warm and seemed as though

she was sleeping in his embrace. But on that last occasion, she was shivering, struggling to speak. She lifted a hand, dripping in

blood, placed it on Eliwood's pounding heart. He held it tight as her soul ebbed away, and then the sound of Nergal's mocking

laugh filled his ears, blocking out the sound of Lyn's sobbing and any bird song that was sung. When Nergal dissapeared,

Eliwood couldn't let go of Ninain's body. He never wanted to let go of her. When she was finally taken from him by his friend,

Lord Hector, he felt the blood that had seeped onto him and the wound he had made. From the right side of her hip, to the left side

of her chest, traveled a deep diagonal gash across Ninian's body. And that was it. He saw the damage that he had caused, saw

Nils cowering into Lyn's arms, he didn't dare to look at what had happened to his beloved sister.

At the window, through his endless crying Eliwood prayed, hoping that someone would hear.

"Father... If you can hear me... Take care of Ninian.

...Take care of her as you did at the Dragon's Gate...

...Please... Strengthen me... And for the sake of my suffering... Tell Ninian...

..._I love her_."


End file.
